death fic
by utchiwa79
Summary: tout ne se fini pas toujours aussi bien que dans les compte de fée Sasunaru


Je me présente, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 17 ans. Je mesure 1m70, j'ai les cheveux blond comme le soleil, j'ai les yeux bleu azur et la peau halée, il paraît que je suis plutôt beau gosse et je me fais pas de fleur c'est ma meilleur amie Sakura qui le dis. Je vis à Konoha, je vais au préstigieux lycée du nom de l'Akatsuki. Je vis avec mon tuteur Iruka car mes parents sont morts lorsque je n'avais que quelques mois. Ne vous morfondez pas, Iruka est génial comme tuteur. A la mort de mes parents j'ai hérité de la fortune familliale. Un beau pactole qui me met à l'abri pour le reste de ma vie. Je travail dur à l'école car même si j'ai de l'argent je compte faire carrière comme médecin mon but c'est d'aider les gens.

Maintenant que je me suis présenté je vais vous parler de mon petit ami (ha oui j'avais oublié je suis gay) Sasuke Uchiwa. Il est aussi brun que moi je suis blond, il a des yeux noirs dans lesquels je me noierai, il mesure la même taille que moi, nous sommes dans la même classe. Lui non plus n'a plus de parents ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand il avait 5 ans. C'est son grand frère Itachi qui l'a élevé jusqu'à ce que ce dernier parte il y a 4 ans. Les raisons de se départ, comment dire j'en sais rien Sasuke n'en parle jamais il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il c'était passé. Sasuke et moi on a grandi ensemble, on était inséparable comme les deux doigts de la main. En vieillissant on s'est apérçut que les filles ne nous intèressés pas. Plus le temps passé plus on était attiré l'un par l'autre du coup un soir on s'est laissé allez.

Ca fait deux ans maintenant que l'on sort ensemble. On ne sait jamais cachés, pourquoi faire ceux qui n'étaient pas prêt à nous accepter auraient du se frotter à nous et il vaut mieux nous avoir comme ami que comme ennemi. On passait presque tous nos weekend ensemble en plus de se voir la semaine à l'école.

Tout allez très bien. Trop bien sûrement. Un jour en plein cours Sasuke c'est fais appeler au bureau de la directrice Tsunade et je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée. Je l'ai appelé sans succès. Le lendemain lorsque je l'ai vu tout avait changé sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Quand je lui ai demandé des explications il m'a répondu que son frère était rentré. Sans plus d'explications il est rentré chez lui évitant mes coups de téléphone, ne se connectant pas sur msn. J'étais perdu avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

Sasuke à toujours était quelqu'un de réservé mais on avait dépassé se stade et la j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à lui peu de temps après la mort de ses parents. Il avait le visage fermé, le regard sombre, les traits tirés et à chaque fois que je voulais aller vers lui, il s'enfuyait. Il n'acceptait plus de marque de tendresse, plus de baiser. J'avais conscience de le perdre sans comprendre pourquoi.

J'ai fais ce que je n'aurais peut être pas du faire, alors qu'il venait d'annuler le weekend que l'on avait prévu de passer ensemble, je l'ai suivi. Mon cœur c'est brisé, c'est mis à saigner, il m'avait trahi lui le seul et unique amour de ma vie. Je ne pouvais me détourner de ce spectacle horrible. Il était dans les bras d'un autre, dans les bras de son frère. Ses yeux trahissaient l'incertitude et l'hésitation mais il s'est laissé aller sous les caresses de son ainé.

C'était d'autres mains sur sa peau, un autre homme qui lui donnait du plaisir, et moi je restais la à pleurer en silence alors que cette trahison me briserai à jamais. Je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, ne désirant voir personne. Iruka ne comprenait pas et je ne désirai pas lui dire ce qui se passait. Je ne suis pas retourné au lycée le lundi suivant. Sakura est passée chez moi, mais je n'ai pas voulu la voir.

Je m'enfermais dans ma torpeur, dans mon désespoir. Sasuke m'a téléphoné, je ne lui ai pas répondu. J'ai passé une semaine enfermé chez moi, coupé du monde. De toute façon mon monde à moi s'était écroulé. Iruka m'a obligé à reprendre les cours. Lorsque j'y suis allé j'avais perdu ma bonne humeur, ma joie de vivre qui me caractérisait tan. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même errant comme un fantôme.

Sasuke est venu me voir pour me parler, il avait l'air aussi perdu par mon comportement que j'avais pu l'être par le sien. Alors je me suis mis face à lui, j'ai planté mon regard dans le sien et je lui ai demandé s'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Il a baissé la tête, signe qu'il avait fauté. Lorsqu'il l'a relevé je lui ai juste dis que son frère devait l'attendre et qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller, et la il a compris. Compris que je savais, il voulait m'en parler mais qu'y avait t-il de plus à rajouter. Je ne pouvais pas me mesurer à cette relation, même si je ne la comprenais pas, les liens du sang son plus fort que tout.

On dit souvent lorsque l'on perd une personne que l'on aime qu'on désir que son bonheur. Est-ce mal de ne pas lui souhaiter ça ? J'aurai voulu qu'il souffre autant que moi, qu'il comprenne que la trahison qu'il m'avait infligé laissé dans ma poitrine un trou béant, comme une plaie qui ne cessait de saigner.

Les vacances approchaient, je me disais que changer d'air me ferais le plus grand bien, alors j'ai organisé un petit voyage à Suna pour y retrouver mon ami Gaara. Ces deux semaines ne m'ont pas fait retrouver le sourire et quand je suis rentré tout étais pareil. Sakura se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour moi, il paraît que j'avais perdu du poids. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. D'ailleurs plus rein ne m'importait. De son côté Sasuke ne paraissait pas au top de sa forme non plus et malgré ce qu'il m'avait fais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Les mois ont passé et la douleur n'a pas disparu. Je me suis éloigné de tout le monde, mes notes se sont éfondrées. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller espionner mon brun, qui ne l'était plus, et j'en souffrais d'avantage. J'aurais tout donné pour me retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras, pour sentir sa peau, entendre ses mots doux.

Je n'en pouvais plus c'étais devenu insuportable, insurmontable. Mes idées et mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus sombre. Je ne m'en sortais pas. Je n'ai pas perdu que mon petit ami mais également mon meilleur ami, ma moitiè, une part de moi est partie avec lui. J'ai écris une lettre, une lettre d'adieu pour l'homme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer.

Je me suis rendu dans la forêt qui borde Konoha, je m'y suis enfoncé rejoignant un lieu qui n'étais connu que par nous deux. J'ai observé les étoiles qui m'appelaient, et je me suis allongé pour pouvoir les contemplés encore une dernière fois. J'ai sorti de ma poche droite une photo de nous deux, on était tellement heureux à cette époque j'ai l'impression que cela fais des siècles. J'ai pris dans mon autre poche un couteau que j'ai lentement, mais avec assurance, fais glisser sur mes poignets. Je n'ai pas eu mal, je ne pouvais plus avoir mal. J'ai senti le liquide chaud s'écouler de mes bras et la vie s'échapper de mon corps. Je me sentais enfin en paix et serein, cela faisait des mois que ça n'était plus arrivé et quand mes yeux se sont fermés c'est ton image qui m'a emmenée rejoindre les étoiles. Tout s'est enfin arrêté, plus de peine, plus de souffrance, plus de haine ni de rancune, plus rien que le scintillement des étoiles qui ressemblaient tan à tes yeux quand on faisait l'amour. La ou je vais, je t'observerai, te protégerai et je continuerai certainement à t'aimer car l'amour survit au-delà de la mort.

Iruka m'a cherché, ainsi que nos amis. Ne me trouvant pas ils sont venus te voir, te suppliant de les aider dans leur recherche. C'est toi qui m'as trouvé. Tu t'es effondré en me voyant ainsi, baignant dans une marre de sang. Tes larmes sont venues s'échouer sur mon visage et tu as trouvé la lettre qui t'était destinée. Tu as appelé les autres de ton cellulaire et Iruka s'est écroulé à son tour à mes côtés. Hurlant sa peine.

Itachi est venu te chercher, te ramenant chez toi, tenant contre ton cœur la lettre que tu n'avais pas ouverte. Tu es resté dans un état catatonique pendant des jours. Ton frère n'arrivait pas à te redonner le sourire. A te faire parler. Tu as enfin lu les derniers mots que j'avais laissés sur cette terre, et tu as laissé tes larmes s'écouler librement lorsque tu as vu tout l'amour qu'ils contenaient.

La vie doit continuer et tu as du reprendre tes activités. Quand tu as repris l'école les regards que l'on te portés étaient chargés de haines et de mépris. Tout le monde te pensait responsable de se qui m'était arrivé. Iruka a déménagé ne supportant plus de rester dans une ville qui lui rappelé tan son fils adoptif. J'ai vu la population te haïr, et l'homme que tu aimais essayer de te redonner goût à la vie.

Le temps guérit les blessures c'est ce qu'on dit comme quoi on dit souvent n'importe quoi. Tu as fini par te laisser convaincre de partir ailleurs de tout recommencer la ou personne ne te connait, la ou tu n'as pas de passé. Le temps s'est écoulé et tu as fini par réapprendre à aimer et à vivre avec celui qui a depuis longtemps je crois pris ton cœur en otage comme tu avais pris le miens.

Au milieu des étoiles je continue à t'observer, je continue à t'aimer, je continue à te protéger, et quand la nuit tu sens une douce pluie tomber sur ton visage quand tu m'observes, c'est juste que je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je les laisse aller et dans une dernière faiblesse les laisse te caresser. Je sais que tu continues à penser à moi quand je me reflète, en brillant de mille feux et en me perdant dans l'éclat de tes yeux.

Voici les dernières pensées d'une étoile qui ne brille que pour toi dans le firmament.

La mort n'a pas d'emprise sur l'amour. Je t'aime Sasuke et ceux jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
